


The One Where Mike Cuts Harvey's Hair

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has been busy with pre-trial and has been neglecting his hair ... on the night before trial, Mike drops off some files and ... offers a solution :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Mike Cuts Harvey's Hair

The knock on the door startled Harvey from his pacing and recitation of his opening argument. He pulled the front door open and found Mike standing there with some files.

“What?” Harvey asked.

“I brought you a couple more documents that you can use as impeachment exhibits.” Mike looked up and frowned. “Um, Harvey?”

“What?” Harvey asked, motioning Mike inside.

Mike stepped inside and set his files on the stack of boxes by the front door, files prepped for the upcoming trial. He took in Harvey’s appearance; barefoot, yoga pants slung indecently low on his hips and an old Harvard t-shirt. But what really caught Mike’s attention was Harvey’s hair - Harvey had apparently let it go and his bangs were flopping over his forehead, millimeters from sitting in his eyes.

“Um … your hair,” Mike said, blinking a couple of times.

“What about it?” Harvey asked, giving Mike an odd look before heading over to the couch.

“Are you growing it out? Trying something new?” Mike asked as he continued to stare at Harvey’s hair. “I mean, it’s cool if you are, longer hair can be stylish and you could totally pull it off -”

Harvey cut him off with a glare. “I’ve been a bit busy prepping for the Woodcomb trial,” he said. He picked his phone up off the coffee table and headed into his bedroom.

Mike cracked a small smile and sat down on the couch, listening to Harvey’s muted voice from the direction of the bedroom. When Harvey padded out of the bedroom, frowning, Mike knew that things had not gone Harvey’s way.

“You still here?” Harvey asked.

“Waiting until you need my assistance,” Mike replied with a grin.

“Assistance with what?” Harvey retorted. “I’ve got everything I need for the first day of trial tomorrow, and you just brought me more impeachment exhibits.”

“You need help,” Mike said with a grin. “I’m betting you placed a call to whoever normally handles your impeccable coif, hoping they make house calls. I’m assuming they don’t make house calls, and you’re now trying to figure out what you’re going to do with your hair before tomorrow.”

Harvey eyed Mike. “And you have a solution,” he said a bit incredulously.

“Sure,” Mike said. “Me.”

“You.” Harvey raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, so you can’t laugh,” Mike started. “But I didn’t just take Bar exams for money. I read a set of Cosmetology textbooks once and after that, I took the exam for a couple of people.”

Harvey cracked a smile. “Cosmetology?”

“Hey, I made money where I could,” Mike replied. “I could perm, dye and cut your hair into next year. Although not a perm, because of your bone structure, but maybe highlights because you know, a few really blonde pieces would really -” Mike cut himself off and blushed. “Anyway, I got this. I used to cut Trevor’s hair for him when money was tight.”

Harvey frowned at the mention of Trevor, the ‘friend’ who had led Mike astray. He had feeling that Mike’s life would have turned out very different if Trevor hadn’t been in the picture. He silently weighed his options - he had to be in court at 8:30 a.m. and Isaac’s shop wouldn’t be open until 8, and that wasn’t enough time.

“I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?” Harvey finally replied with a sigh.

“You sound so enthused,” Mike said with an eye roll. “It’s going to be fine, I swear.”

Harvey rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he realized just how long his hair had gotten. “Follow me,” he said, standing and heading towards the master bathroom.

Mike jumped up off the couch and hurried after Harvey. He could admit to himself that he’d wanted to get his hands on Harvey’s hair since the moment they’d met. It looked like it was so soft, once you got past all the product Harvey used to shellac his hair in place and Mike had this urge to just run his fingers through it and muss it up.

When he reached the bathroom he found Harvey sitting in a chair facing the mirror, a barbering kit opened on the counter. “First, turn that chair around,” Mike said, motioning to chair. “I’m sure you want to watch and nitpick every snip I make, but that’s only going to make me nervous, so turn it around.”

Harvey glared at Mike for a minute before he sighed and turned the chair around so his back was to the mirror.

Mike grinned and reached for a towel, settling it around Harvey’s shoulders. “You’re about to experience the best haircut ever,” he said confidently. 

“Famous last words,” Harvey muttered.

Mike just snorted and turned the taps on, getting his hands a bit wet before running them through Harvey’s hair. He bit back a moan as he worked his wet hands through the older man’s hair - it was softer than he’d imagined. He bit his bottom lip as he wiped his hands on a towel and reached for the comb.

Harvey hummed a little as he felt first Mike’s hands and then the comb running through his hair. He couldn’t believe he’d let it go for so long, or that he was trusting his associate to cut his hair for him. If it turned out horribly, Harvey could probably get Isaac to open his shop early for him, so Isaac could fix it.

Mike closed his eyes and thought back to the cosmetology books he‘d read and the tests he‘d taken, taking a few minutes to make sure it was fresh in his brain before reaching for the scissors. “Probably a good idea to keep your head still,” he murmured as he began to comb through Harvey’s hair again.

“You think?” Harvey muttered, but did as Mike asked and kept his head perfectly still.

Mike tucked his tongue between his teeth, concentrating hard as he began to comb and snip, comb and snip, littering the bathroom floor with longish locks of hair. Harvey’s normal style wasn’t hard to duplicate, and Mike worked quickly on the back and sides of Harvey’s hair until he was satisfied. He then moved to the top, which required him to move to stand in front of Harvey.

Harvey opened his eyes as he suddenly found Mike standing in front of him. The almost rhythmic way Mike had been cutting his hair had lulled him into an almost half sleep, but he was jolted out of it with the sudden appearance of his associate in front of him. 

“I - I have to do the top,” Mike murmured, his cheeks slightly pink.

“I’d hate for you to only give me half a haircut,” Harvey said. “Carry on.”

Mike rolled his eyes and stepped closer, so his stomach was brushing against Harvey’s arm as he began to comb through the top of Harvey’s hair, snipping carefully. He worked carefully to recreate Harvey’s normal style, but he couldn’t help but have a little fun, making it a bit shorter, a bit more … rock and roll. He finally sets the scissors down and reaches for the small edging clipper, carefully cleaning up around Harvey’s ears and his nape. 

“Okay,” Mike said finally. “Just, give me a couple more minutes and I’ll be done.” He wet a washcloth and gently cleaned off Harvey’s neck before reaching for the highly expensive product on the counter and running a bit of it through Harvey’s hair, mussing it a bit.

Harvey waited until the towel was removed before standing and turning to face the mirror. He squinted a bit and approached the sink, leaning forward to inspect his hair carefully. “A bit short,” he said. “But not bad, not bad at all.”

“I will take that as the compliment you intended it to be,” Mike retorted with a grin. 

Harvey rolled his eyes and continued to inspect. “I can work with this,” he said with a nod.

“Of course you can, because I got skills,” Mike replied.

Harvey glanced at Mike in the reflection. “Your skills are adequate,” he said. “And now I will be somewhat presentable in court tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome.” Mike put everything backing the barbering kit and used the towel to clean up as much of the hair as possible.

“Leave it,” Harvey said. “I’ll have the cleaning service clean it up tomorrow while I’m at work.”

Mike shrugged and dropped the towel on the floor. “So … “

“See you tomorrow, Mike,” Harvey said.

“Good luck in court,” Mike replied. “I know, I know, you don’t need luck.” He gave Harvey a wave before letting himself out.

Once out on the street, Mike glanced up at the penthouse. “Well, that sure was interesting.”

* * * 

It had been a good day, Harvey decided as he rode got off the elevator on his floor to drop papers off at his office before seeing Jessica. Opposing counsel had approached him before the trial started, and he was able to talk them into an obscene settlement that would make his client very happy and the firm very rich.

“You’re back early.” Donna followed Harvey into his office.

“Opposing counsel settled,” Harvey said as he set his things down on his desk. “For an obscene amount - I’m going to go tell Jessica right now.” He turned and looked at Donna, who was staring at him. “What?”

“Your hair,” Donna said. 

“What about it?” Harvey replied, brushing past Donna on his way back to the elevator.

“I know you’ve missed every appointment you had me make for you with Isaac,” Donna continued as she followed Harvey down the hall. “And it didn’t look like this last night when you went home.”

“I found a last minute solution.” Harvey slipped into the elevator and gave Donna a grin. “Find Mike for me, would you? He should witness my greatness.”

Donna was about to retort, but the elevator doors closed and she was left standing there, staring at the elevator doors. “I’m going to find out,” Donna said as she turned and strode back to her desk.

“The Woodcomb matter’s been settled,” Harvey said as he sauntered into Jessica’s office.

“In our favor, I assume,” Jessica replied as she closed the file she’d been perusing and looked up at Harvey.

“Of course.” Harvey settled in the chair across from her desk. “An obscene amount of money for both Woodcomb and the firm.”

“Well done,” Jessica said with a smile. “Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, we can talk about more interesting things.”

“Like?”

Jessica smiled wider and glanced at Harvey’s hair. “People were beginning to compare you to -”

“Don’t say it,” Harvey interrupted. “I got tied up in trial prep and let it slip, but I fixed it.”

“I know Isaac doesn’t make house calls, and you were due in court at 8:30,” Jessica continued.

“This is between you and me,” Harvey said.

“Isn’t it always?” Jessica leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on her hands.

“Mike.” Harvey leaned back and waited for Jessica’s reaction.

“Mike … Ross?” Jessica dropped her arms and stared at Harvey. “Mike Ross cut your hair for you.”

“Last night,” Harvey admitted.

“What did you do, lose a bet?”

Jessica and Harvey both looked over to the doorway to see Louis standing there, watching the both of them.

“How long have you been eavesdropping?” Harvey asked.

“Jessica’s door was open, and neither of you were being quiet,” Louis said. “So, you let the wunderkind at your hair?”

“It’s none of your business,” Harvey said brusquely. “Jessica, I’ll have the Woodcomb settlement paperwork on your desk before the end of the day.” He stood and gave Jessica a smile before brushing past Louis and heading back to the elevators.

“This is gold!” Louis crowed after Harvey from the hall.

Mike was waiting when Harvey arrived back in his office. “Louis heard you,” Mike said. “He told Norma, who told Harold, who told … everyone.”

“I was there when he heard me,” Harvey muttered as he sat down at his desk and began sifting through his papers. “There’s nothing to be done about it now.”

Mike shrugged and settled back on the couch. “I really do good work,” he said as he eyed Harvey’s hair. “Seriously though, if you ever want highlights -”

“Enough,” Harvey said. “Thought you’d like to know I settled Woodcomb.”

“With one of my impeachment exhibits?” Mike asked.

“Didn’t even get a chance to use them, opposing counsel approached me before we even entered the courtroom.”

“Bummer,” Mike said. “Those were good exhibits.”

“I agree,” Harvey said. “But, the matter is settled and now on to other things.” He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a couple of files. “Find out what you can on these, get some precedents for me.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Mike gave Harvey a salute and headed back to his cubicle.

“It looks good,” Donna said from the doorway once Mike was gone.

Harvey gave a noncommittal grunt as he looked over the Woodcomb settlement papers.

“Better than Isaac,” Donna continued.

Harvey glanced up at his assistant/friend and gave her the smallest of smiles.

Which was all Donna needed.

 

* * * 

Everything went back to normal and everyone stopped talking about how Mike had cut Harvey’s hair … almost. The occasional joke was still dropped, but neither Mike nor Harvey commented.

“Donna, I’m leaving,” Harvey called from his office as he packed up.

“Um, I have bad news,” Donna said from the doorway. “Isaac called; he had to cancel.”

“Just reschedule for next week,” Harvey said with a shrug. “I can wait a week.” It had only been six weeks since he’d let Mike cut his hair.

“I can’t,” Donna replied. “He moved. To Brazil.”

Harvey groaned and rubbed his neck; it had taken him months of searching to find Isaac, and he was the best barber he’d ever had. Finding a new one was going to be hard. “Dammit.”

“Harvey, I have those … are you leaving?” 

Harvey looked up and saw Mike standing in the doorway next to Donna. “I am,” he said. “And you’re coming with me.”

“Um … okay, what about the Masterson files?” Mike asked.

“Leave them here and we’ll go over them Monday,” Harvey said, motioning for Mike to follow.

“O-okay.” Mike was thankful he had his messenger bag with him as he dropped the files on Harvey’s desk and then raced after Harvey, meeting him at the elevator.

Donna watched the two men with a smile, waiting until they were both in the elevator before whistling to herself and sauntering back to her desk to pack up for the weekend.

The elevator ride down and the cab ride to Harvey’s place were spent in silence. Not a bad silence, at least not in Mike’s opinion. But he couldn’t help but be curious about what was so important that he needed to go to Harvey’s place.

Once they were in Harvey’s penthouse, Mike dropped his messenger bag by the front door. “All right, what’s the situation?” he asked. “What was so important that you needed me to come here?”

Harvey sighed and slipped his coat off, draping it on the back of the couch before turning to look at his associate. “Isaac moved. To Brazil.”

“Isaac … you need me to cut your hair again!” Mike crowed, punching the air.

Harvey rolled his eyes and waited until Mike had stopped. “Your work was adequate,” he said.

“If it was only adequate, you wouldn’t have asked me here to cut your hair,” Mike retorted.

“Mike,” Harvey said. “I asked you here to do me a favor. So, will you?”

“Hell yes,” Mike said without hesitation.

Harvey cracked a smile and motioned for Mike to follow him. “I’m just going to get comfortable,” he said from the bedroom.

“Fine by me,” Mike muttered, then stopped in the doorway when he caught Harvey in just a pair of boxer briefs. “Shit.” Harvey in a suit was amazing, Harvey in loungewear was delectable, but Harvey in just a pair of underwear was downright unbearable. Warm olive skin, hard muscles with the slightest layer of fat and an ass that begged to be grabbed.

He swallowed as he watched Harvey bend over to tug a pair of yoga pants on and tug a t-shirt on.

“Let me get things out in the bathroom,” Harvey called.

“Um yeah, sure!” Mike replied. He shucked his coat and tie and hurried to drop it in the living room, rolling his sleeves up as he padded to the bathroom, where he found Harvey sitting in the chair facing away from the mirror.

“No facing the mirror,” Harvey said with a grin, winking at Mike.

“R-right,” Mike replied as he approached the sink. He wrapped the towel around Harvey’s shoulders and turned the taps on, getting his hands wet. He ran his hands through Harvey’s hair, closing his eyes as the hairs tickled his palms.

Harvey sighed softly, relaxing as he felt Mike’s hands in his hair; it never felt like that when Isaac did his hair.

Mike again tucked his tongue between his teeth as he reached for the comb and scissors, quickly and efficiently trimming Harvey’s hair. It didn’t last nearly as long as it had the first time, and Mike was a bit sad when he set the edging clippers down and wiped the hair off Harvey’s neck. “All done,” he said softly, dropping the towel on the floor with. He rinsed his hands and turned to leave, but found himself face to face with Harvey.

“Mike,” Harvey whispered, his face inches from his associate’s.

“Harvey,” Mike whispered back. “What are you - “ He was cut off by Harvey’s lips against his. He groaned and sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harvey. He felt Harvey’s hands untuck his shirt and broke the kiss. “Wait, what are you doing?”

Harvey ran a hand through Mike’s hair, giving it a teasing tug. “Taking a chance,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Mike again.

“But you’re not -” Mike pushed back against Harvey. 

“Gay?” Harvey finished. “More like … open.” He ran his fingers through Mike’s hair with a smile. “For someone who can cut hair, why does yours look like was cut with a dull knife?”

“Hey, this is a very distinctive style,” Mike protested.

Harvey chuckled and pulled Mike in for another kiss. “I will deny this,” he started, “but I love your hair.”

Mike gave Harvey a triumphant smile. “I knew it!” he said. “So riddle me this … what are we doing here?”

“Trying something new,” Harvey replied softly.

“Something new, huh?” Mike replied.

“Yep,” Harvey said, tugging Mike into the bedroom.

“By the way,” Mike said as he found himself on Harvey’s bed. “If me doing your hair is going to be a regular thing … you should invest in a wash sink … you don’t know relaxed until you’ve had one of my hair wash scalp massages.”

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
